Someone's Watching Over Me
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Keely's guardian angel is always beside her...
1. Chapter 1

**_Found myself today _**

**_Oh I found myself and ran away _**

**_Something pulled me back _**

**_The voice of reason I forgot I had_**

Keely watched as he walked away from her. Forever. She wanted his hand to stay in her hand, and a single tear fell down her cheek. But deep inside her she knew she couldn't just run away from life. Because it would find her again. Life always found her.

_**All I know is you're not here to say **_

_**What you always used to say **_

_**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

She looked up at the sky, and her mind trailed back to when Phil and her used to look at the stars.

_"Hey did you happen to notice how Kyle was looking at Brenda in math?" Keely said._

_Phil laughed. "Keely have you not learned your lesson, Meddling only leads to trouble"_

_"Yeah, Sorry it just drives me crazy when two people, who are meant to be together, are too clueless to do anything about it,"__Keely told Phil, and looked almost embarrassed. _

_Then she looked up at the sky. "Wow the stars are beautiful tonight"_

_Phil looked at Keely and nodded. "Yeah."_

He wasn't here to tell her it would all be okay. That she would survive this, and get through it. But the stars gave her comfort. It was like, he was in the stars somewhere.

_**So I won't give up **_

_**No I won't break down **_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around **_

_**And I will be strong **_

_**Even if it all goes wrong **_

_**When I'm standing in the dark **_

_**I'll still believe **_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

She remembered when Phil had told her that he had been her so-called guardian angel.

_"That was you?" Keely asked, letting go of the ornament she had just put on the tree. _

_Phil shrugged. "That was the first time we met."_

_Keely leaned across and hugged him. "Phil Diffy, you are the most wonderful boy I've ever known," she whispered in his ear._

I guess he was really watching over her. He was her guardian angel. And she was going to show him that she was strong. And even though everything had fallen to pieces, she wanted to prove she could live her life.

_**Seen that ray of light **_

_**And it's shining on my destiny **_

_**Shining all the time **_

_**And I wont be afraid **_

_**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_

"Keely!" Via called.

Keely spun around. She hadn't quite got back to her old self, but she was as close as she was ever going to be. "Yeah?"

"They're looking for people to sing at the school dance tomorrow. You should go for it!" Via told her.

Keely nodded. "I think I will. It's not like I have anyone to go with."

"Great. I know you want to be a broadcaster and all, but you still love singing," Via said.

Keely smiled. "Thanks Via. I appreciate it."

_**All I know is yesterday is gone **_

_**And right now I belong **_

_**To this moment to my dreams**_

Keely put the finishing touches to her outfit. It was a blue halter neck dress with her white heels. She added a white bead necklace and bracelet and looked in the mirror. She looked sad, and miserable. But if she pasted a fake smile on her face, she would look normal. But she would never feel normal.

_**So I won't give up **_

_**No I won't break down **_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around **_

_**And I will be strong **_

_**Even if it all goes wrong **_

_**When I'm standing in the dark **_

_**I'll still believe **_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

"Hey Keels!" Via called.

Keely winced at the sound of her old nickname, but then put on a fake smile. "Hey Via! You look great. Hi Owen"

"Hey Keely. I like your dress. And I hear your signing tonight. What are you signing? CD's? If you are, I want one!" Owen said.

Via rolled her eyes. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for you Keels."

_**It doesn't matter what people say **_

_**And it doesn't matter how long it takes **_

_**Believe in yourself and you'll find **_

_**And it only matters how true you are **_

_**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

"And here we have, Keely Teslow!" The announcer announced.

Keely walked onto the stage, out into the quiet. She heard the gym doors open, and saw murky shadows moving. "Um…hi. I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend. Phil Diffy. And even though he's left, he is not forgotten."  
The opening bars to Hilary Duff's Someone's Watching Over Me came on, and Keely gripped the microphone. She remembered the last time she had sung on this stage.

_"And when it's my turn, to help you out, I'll gladly lift you up, without a doubt…" Keely sung. _

_"No Keely, don't shake the mike stand. I had a big dinner!" Phil screamed._

_**So I won't give up **_

_**No I won't break down **_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around **_

_**And I will be strong **_

_**Even if it all goes wrong **_

_**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe **_

_**That I won't give up **_

_**No I won't break down **_

_**Sooner than it seems life turns around **_

_**And I will be strong **_

_**Even when it all goes wrong **_

_**When I'm standing in the dark **_

_**I'll still believe **_

_**That someone's watching over **_

_**Someone's watching over **_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

Keely finished the song, and the applause that followed made her proud. Phil would be proud of her. "Did you hear that Phil?" she whispered, hoping he could hear her.

"Yeah. Yeah I did…" a voice behind her said.

_**Someone's watching over me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_In these eyes _**

**_More than words _**

**_More than anything that I've spoken _**

**_As the skies turned to grey _**

**_My heart's just about to crack open_**

"Phil?" Keely asked, spinning round at the sound of his voice.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Keels"

Suddenly her old nickname didn't seem that bad. Not when Phil said it.

_**So the story goes **_

_**There's something you should know **_

_**Before I walk away and I blow the ending**_

Keely took a breath, and looked at Phil, and then at the floor. Her eyes were full of tears, but she hadn't quite decided if they were tears of joy because he had come back, or tears of pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I was going to wait for you," Phil said. "I couldn't wait. Not when you were right here."

_**I never want to be without you **_

_**Oh no, here I go **_

_**Now you know **_

_**What I feel about you there's no running **_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you **_

_**Oh no there I go **_

_**No control **_

_**And I'm fallen **_

_**So now you know**_

Keely looked at the floor.

"Um…we kind of need to get the next performer on the stage. If you could take this somewhere else," the announcer asked.

Keely nodded. "Sure."

Then she walked away, and Phil had to run to keep up with her.

_**Feel so light **_

_**Craving oxygen **_

_**All this truth's left me empty **_

_**Will you run **_

_**Can you handle it **_

_**Cause I need you to tell me **_

_**Maybe this is bold **_

_**But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending**_

"Keely, what's the matter?" Phil asked. "I thought you'd be happy that I came back."

Keely walked out of the gym doors, and into the night. "You thought I'd be happy? Is that the only reason you came back? It wasn't because you actually liked me. No, you just felt sorry for me. Well I don't care. I was trying to get on with my life. You left me and made me pick up all the pieces by myself. And I did. But there's one piece that got so broken, that I couldn't repair it. So I'm not the same Keely you left behind. But I was okay with that."

"Keel. You talked to me. After your performance. You asked me if I heard it. Like I was your guardian angel or something. You dedicated the song to me. You're not completely happy being this Keely. And I don't want you to be this Keely. I want my Keely back," Phil said, sitting down next to her on the grass.

_**I never want to be without you **_

_**Oh no, here I go **_

_**Now you know **_

_**What I feel about you there's no running **_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you **_

_**Oh no there I go **_

_**No control **_

_**And I'm fallen **_

_**So now you know**_

Keely looked up at the sky, which was dotted with stars. "You know, I had to force myself to turn up tonight. I didn't want to go to prom, and have all these couples, laughing, and having fun, because that reminded me too much of you. At the Mayors Ball. And at the Ladies Choice Dance. I had to force myself to come."

"That wasn't the Keely I knew and loved," Phil said.

Keely looked at him, surprised.

_**No I won't look back **_

_**When I tell you what I think about you **_

_**No I won't look back **_

_**When I tell you what I think about you**_

"What?" Phil asked, not realising what he had just said.

Keely smiled. "You just said. You said that you loved me."

"What? No I didn't!" Phil said, trying to remember when he had said it. "Did I?"

Keely nodded. "Yeah. But that's kind of good. I don't want to be 'poor Keely' anymore. Everyone kept coming up to me after you left, and telling me how much they liked you. I didn't want that. I knew that you were well liked. But people coming up to me and reminding me of all the things you did, made me love you even more. And miss you even more."

Now it was Phil's turn to look surprised.

"What?" Keely asked, oblivious to the fact that she had done the same thing Phil had.

Phil smiled. "So, you love me too?"

"When did I say that?" Keely asked.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Keely, Keely, Keely..."

"Don't you triple Keely me!" Keely cried.

Phil smiled. "That's my Keely back. The Keely who has a smile on her face, and laughs all the time. And can't remember the last words that came out of her mouth!"

_**So the story goes **_

_**Yeah **_

_**You already know **_

_**So don't be a fool **_

_**And go spoil the ending**_

"Okay, so I said I loved you. I did. I do," Keely said, looking Phil in the eye.

Phil looked sincere. "Good. Because I do too."

"That's good to know," Keely smiled. "Hey, you never answered my question. What are you doing here"

Phil grinned. "We went back to 2123. And mom decided we needed another vacation. Probably because I was missing you too much. Anyway, the time machine broke down, just as we were coming into 2007 to refuel."

"It's fate," Keely smiled.

Phil shook his head. "No. it's Curtis breaking the time machine. But dad said, he can't fix it again. So, I guess, I'm here to stay."

"So you have all the time in the world," Keely smiled shyly, as the music from the gym wafted out into the gardens.

Phil nodded. "You wanna dance with me Keels?"

"There's nothing I'd like more," Keely smiled.

_**I never want to be without you **_

_**Oh no, here I go **_

_**Now you know **_

_**What I feel about you **_

_**There's no running **_

_**I must have been wrong to doubt you **_

_**Oh no there I go **_

_**No control **_

_**And I'm fallen **_

_**So now you know**_

* * *

**I'm a bit obsessed with the Hilary Duff songs. So sue me. They just seemed to fit. **

**That's the end. I was going to leave it at the end of the last chapter, but my fingers just wanted to type more, so you have the last chapter as a nice chapter. Not that the last one wasn't nice. **

**I don't own any of the POTF characters, although I would love to know where Keely got some of her outfits, becasue they rock! **


End file.
